Dawn of Heroes The Fangs of Westeros
by ImageViewer
Summary: Some were born great, Other had to achieve greatness. few were born into Greatness, the rest had to climb and claw they're way up to greatness. I was one of those who had to claw and climb through the filthy stinking muck of corruption and lies that was the south to become the most feared and respected wanted man in Westeros. My name is Will and this my story.


Dawn of Heroes The Fangs of Westeros

Note: the oc in this story is a notorious alchemist that specialise's in poison's that he sells to the highest bidder, he use's two twin dagger swords that he coats in poisons, his work and speciality has earned him the name of death dealer, poison king, and finally the Fangs.

His work his both hated and feared for what he does, but his identity is unknown even to the spider who's spy network is the greatest in all of the world.

-start-

I am no knight, who Protects his lord or people because my line of work does not involve shields or swords.

I am no Lord who leads or governs, I do not own land or castles but I make more money than them.

I am no assassin but I still deal in death, my weapons leave no wounds, no trace and no witness's. They're more dangerous then steel and iron.

No man or woman, from the highest born to the lowest commoner is safe from my weapons.

For they can hide in anything, the strongest wine that pours down men's throats, the food that they gorge themselves on, to the steel and iron that leave the smallest bites in their skin.

My weapons are forged to become whatever they need to be for they can cause the quickest and silent of passing's to the more grotesque and suffering death's imaginable.

If you hadn't figured it out yet, to understand that I am a poison maker.

Infamous for my deadly weapons that people would kill to acquire.

Yet to be hated, feared and respected means unwanted attention so I do all of my selling and attending under a guise I've been labelled as.

The Fangs, Death's dealer and of course the Poison King.

Titles that identify me when I'm working, a mask that hides my true name and face.

My name is Will, No family name like one third of the seven kingdoms who are divided between Bastards and noble families.

I am 10 and 9, or in another saying, 19 years old.

I was an apprentice to a measter in old town who specialised in exotic remedies, and poisons, his work was envied by his fellow Measter's so much so that they killed him without hesitation and covered it up. But I knew because I saw it from my hiding spot and watched as they not only killed him but stole his work as well.

I was set about avenging him, killing all of his murders not with blades like them but with a weapon that they'd would never suspect. They all died gorging them selves' on their food and wine that I personally served with the aid of a famous poison known as Widow's blood, a deadly toxin that slowly shut down their bowls and bladders which caused them to die eating and drinking their last meals.

I left before they realised what happen, retaking all of my master's stolen property and some extra for the road, fleeing from Old town and traveling east across the reach. Unlike the night's watch that beheads it's deserters, Old town does not do that, Measter's are allowed to leave to serve as advisors to houses or travel the world, or even give up on being a Measter for they are not honour bound to forever be a man of the chains.

I was of course excited to see the lands of the fertile kingdom of all the seven kingdoms, passing from city to city and see all that needed to be seen; my travels eventually lead me to Kings landing where I dreamed of one day visiting.

I was disappointed in what I saw.

While the Red keep was glorious beyond words, the city it's self was a shit hole, both literally and figuratively along with the smell that travelled 50 yards outside the City walls, I turned the carriage around just getting within 20 yards as it got worse.

I never went there for a while because of the horrific stench, but after a year I resolved to see it, but not with all of my items of course because of the knowledge of thieves and criminals within the city, so I had all that was precious to me hidden away in my secret cove that I discovered during a heavy storm when I was traveling.

The city was just as bad as the odour that emenated off of it, the people were filthy and rude, the City watch was corrupted and the smell, god's be good, I don't think I could describe it.

How this is still the capital of all the seven kingdoms and home to the royal family I'll never understand, or why anyone would live here?

But in the end of almost getting robbed a couple of times and navigating my way through the filthy and smelly maze of city I bought a series of steel daggers and two twin curve swords that have aided me well in dealing with pest's.

The swords were black still short twin curved swords shaped like two black fangs with the end curving in to a point under the handle grip at the back of the blades.

I would often coat them in poison, sometimes not too lethal as to not draw too much attention and a precaution should my sword skills not provide the defence I need.

My Name is Will. And this is my story


End file.
